


First Meeting

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: The day Kougami and Ginoza's story began.
Series: A Collection of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	First Meeting

Kougami Shinya was never one to pay too much attention to rumors. He’s had his fair share of gossip spread about him while growing up, so he never gave it too much thought when he would hear rumors about other people. 

Still, he has heard whispers about the tall, skinny kid with glasses, who seems so standoffish it would take an act of God to get him to smile. This same kid was a brilliant student, Kougami knew, as the two of them do have Psych class together. Though he’s never spoken to the guy directly, when he has spoken up in class, his responses are clear, concise and thought-provoking. 

Even before Kougami knew who he was, the stoic boy had caught his eye. He was quite attractive, Kougami admits, in a somber, nerdy, no nonsense kind of way. Kougami could see he was thin but fit, even beneath the lightweight sweaters he tended to wear. He had striking green eyes Kougami had spotted one day, hiding beneath his glasses and grown-out bangs. Also, it wasn’t often Kougami encountered other students his own height, let alone one that was slightly taller than him. He liked that in a man, when he wasn’t too busy ogling a woman. 

However, despite how smart and attractive he is, the one rumor that is whispered above all others is that he’s the son of a latent criminal. 

Kougami doesn’t care if it’s actually true or not. The very term ‘latent’ means they are more likely to commit crimes but haven’t actually done so. He’s never understood why people hate them so much, other than the Sybil System declaring them dangerous to society. He thinks people should be held accountable for the actions they take, not the ones they may or may not take. 

For Kougami, such actions include picking on a defenseless man in a four-to-one fight. That’s reason enough for him to take his own actions. 

Kougami is walking across campus on his way to the gym when he spots his fellow student. He’s sitting on a stone bench reading from his tablet, when Kougami sees a group of four boys approach. By their body language, Kougami can tell they’re gearing up for a fight.

The bespectacled boy must sense it, too, because one glance at them and he’s on his feet, shoving his tablet into his satchel and walking quickly in the opposite direction. Kougami watches the boys catch up to him and surround him, halting his movements. Kougami is too far away to hear what they are saying. 

One of the boys, the leader, Kougami assumes, jabs his finger into the center of the other boy’s chest. He doesn’t move, keeping his arms at his sides while his face remains emotionless. Frustrated by his lack of response, the leader raises his voice, as he snatches the boy’s bag from his shoulder. He dumps all the contents out on the sidewalk as the other boys snicker at their leader’s actions. 

Kougami feels adrenaline flood his system as his protective instincts kick in. He’s never been one to just sit back while someone defenseless gets harassed for no good reason.

In the next instant, however, he’s made aware that maybe the boy isn’t so defenseless, after all. 

The leader tosses the bespectacled student’s bag behind him and steps up to him, chest-to-chest. What he says next must be what finally sets him off, because the boy lashes out, landing a solid punch to the side of the leader’s head, knocking him to the side. He stumbles for a few steps while the others shout obscenities at him. The boy raises both fists as he drops into a defensive position, preparing to defend himself. 

Kougami is moving before he’s aware of it. He’s running full speed across the grassy area that separates him from them, realizing that even if the boy does know self-defense, he can’t possibly hold his own against four opponents by himself. 

Kougami’s long legs carry him there in a matter of seconds, however, the boy is only able to deflect a couple blows before one of his attackers is able to break his defenses and land a solid punch to his nose. The hit drops him, and the other boys, along with their leader who has recovered, begin to pummel him with kicks to his back and front. The guy has the insight to curl himself into a ball to protect his body and cross his arms over his face. 

“Hey!” Kougami shouts, causing the boy closest to him to turn his head. He tuns just in time to catch a flying kick from Kougami’s outstretched leg to his chest, knocking him into one of his buddies, forcing them to the ground in a messy pile of limbs. 

Using his momentum, Kougami lands a solid punch to the leader’s face, deliberately targeting the opposite cheek the boy on the ground had struck. He lands a powerful blow, causing the leader to get a dazed look in his eye before he also drops to the ground. He shakes his head a few times before he looks up to Kougami standing above him in his own defensive position between him and the bespectacled boy’s curled up form. 

“Kou-Kougami!” The leader shouts, turning his head to the side to spit blood. “What the fuck are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you!” The other boys had recovered and were behind the one addressing him, trying to help him to his feet. 

Kougami did not lower his fists, maintaining his defensive position between them and the boy slowly uncurling himself. “I could say the same to you, Mizuno,” now that he was closer, Kougami recognizes him from his wrestling matches. “Hardly seems fair, this guy against the four of you, so I decided to even the odds.” 

Finally back on his own two feet, Mizuno says angrily, “We have every right to beat the shit out of him, Kougami. His dad’s a latent criminal! He shouldn’t be allowed to go to school here.” 

“That’s not for you to decide,” Kougami retorts, lowering his hands. He can tell these four aren’t going to try to challenge him in a straight fight. “Or are you saying Sybil made a mistake?” 

That got through to them. Anyone who disagrees with the Sybil System runs the risk of clouding their hue. 

All four of them turn to walk away. Mizuno sneers angrily and points to the boy now sitting up on the ground behind him. “This isn’t over, Ginoza!” 

Kougami watches them go until they are a safe distance away before he turns to face the boy he just rescued. Kougami crouches down with a comforting smile and offers him his hand. “Are you all right?” 

The look he gives Kougami nearly freezes the blood running hotly in his veins. “He’s right,” the boy practically hisses between bloodied lips, “this had nothing to do with you.” Blood is still dripping slowly from his nose. He wipes his sleeve across his face, leaving a red, wet trail. 

That is not what Kougami was expecting to hear. He recovers quickly and states, “I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. You were guaranteed to lose even before the fight began.” 

He seems to debate with himself before finally taking Kougami’s proffered hand. Kougami grips his hand tightly as he pulls him to his feet. 

The bespectacled boy says nothing as he bends at the waist to pick up his items, wincing as he reaches for his tablet. Kougami grabs his satchel and hands it to him. Eventually, Kougami breaks the silence by saying, “Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I’m fine,” he answers immediately, wiping his nose once again. Kougami hands him the towel he was taking with him to the gym. He presses it to his nose to stop the bleeding. 

“I’m Kougami Shinya.” 

Voice muffled by the towel, the boy says, “I know. We have Psych class together.”

Kougami nods. “I know you, too. It’s Ginoza Nobuchika, right?” He doesn’t say why or how he knows his name. 

His fellow student doesn’t acknowledge his question. Once he has all of his items back in his bag, he swings it over his shoulder, only to wince sharply and immediately lower the bag. Kougami catches it before it hits the ground. “Here,” he says, holding onto his elbow, “let me help you.” 

Ginoza pulls his arm out of his grip. “I told you, I’m fine.” He sniffs wetly. He pulls the once white towel away from his face to see how splotched in red it is. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get this clean again.” 

Kougami shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” Ginoza puts the soiled towel into his bag and turns to walk away. “Wait a minute,” Kougami says, bringing Ginoza’s gaze back to him. “Where are you headed?” 

Ginoza’s piercing green gaze seems to penetrate straight through to Kougami’s core. “Back to my dorm,” he states matter-of-factly. “I need to shower and change before my next class.” 

Kougami’s eyes drift down Ginoza’s front. He does have blood spattered across his collar and over his lightweight sweater. He can even see a few droplets have landed on his pants. 

He looks back up. “Mind if I go with you? I don’t want those bullies coming after you again.” 

Gino narrows his eyes, and Kougami has to force himself not to flinch. “I already told you, I’m—” 

“You’re fine, I know.” When he doesn’t say anything, Kougami continues. “It’s more for me than for you, all right? Plus, I can see how painful it is for you to carry your bag. At least let me do that much for you, just until your back in your room. Deal?” Kougami has already swung the bag over his shoulder. When the boy doesn’t say anything, he sighs. “Think of it as paying me back for the towel, okay?” 

Ginoza adjusts his glasses with a sigh. “Fine.” He turns around and heads the way the bullies had come from, Kougami trotting a few steps so he can walk side-by-side with him.

When they get back to Ginoza’s room, he reluctantly invites Kougami in. Kougami looks around, taking in the small but tidy room. To his right is Ginoza’s work area, which is neatly organized, the shelves above the desk lined with material needed for his classes. There’s a tiny kitchenette next to a closet on his left. As he steps further into the main living space, he sees the bathroom in the back left-hand corner, next to a lone window, which has a small variety of plants sitting on the windowsill. In the back right-hand corner is his bed, tucked into the corner. 

Overall, the room is well maintained, but lacks any visible personal belongings. Kougami notices how there are no pictures of friends or family anywhere. 

Ginoza brushes past him on his way to the bathroom. Kougami can see him moving more stiffly already. He sets Ginoza’s bag down on the desk and makes his way into the kitchen. He hears the shower turn on as he grabs a dish towel and opens up the freezer. He places a number of ice cubes into the towel before folding the ends over them. 

He knocks on the bathroom door, which was already standing open. Ginoza has removed his glasses and is looking closely at his nose in the mirror over the sink. He’s shirtless, and Kougami can already see a few bruises blossoming over his torso. 

Ginoza makes eye contact with him in the mirror. Kougami clears his throat. “I brought you some ice,” he says, holding it up so Ginoza can see it. He points to the marks on Ginoza’s back. “You’re going to want to put a cold compress on those, the sooner the better.” 

Ginoza finally turns to face him. Kougami allows his eyes to drift down his chest, to see that even though he is skinny, Ginoza is still in-shape. He doesn’t have the muscle mass Kougami does, but by the looks of him, he can tell Ginoza exercises regularly. 

He takes the towel full of ice. “Thank you, Kougami.” It’s the first time he’s actually thanked him since this whole ordeal began. “But now it’s time for you to leave. I need to shower and get ready for my next class.”

Kougami takes a step back. “Right.” Ginoza comes out of the bathroom to open the front door for him. As he exits, Kougami turns to him and says, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can—”

“No,” and Ginoza shuts the door, two inches from Kougami’s face. 

Kougami stands there for a solid minute, replaying his interactions with Ginoza over in his head. He can’t decide if he should be angry or amused by Ginoza’s behavior, or his lack of gratitude towards Kougami’s desire to help him. 

“Huh,” is all Kougami says to himself, as he heads down the hallway slowly, lost in thought. He gets about halfway down before he stops, then looks back at Ginoza’s door over his shoulder. He lands on amused as he feels himself start to smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off one of the Psycho-Pass Radio Dramas. I read a summary of one of them somewhere and it stated Kou rescued Gino from bullies during their first meeting in high school, I believe. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong in the comments.


End file.
